The Horde, Forever More
by Runeless
Summary: There are reasons every race within the Horde shares the same battlecry and the same desire to continue being part of the Horde. Oneshot, poetry.


The Horde, Forever More

They know now

That nothing will ever be the same again

That life will never be the same again

That you cannot stand, and fight, and die

In the name of one who does not look like you

Does not talk like you

But can die like you

Without it changing some intangible part of yourself

And that is why

The War Cry

For the Horde!

Means so much more to them than

Mere words.

They all wait for the Forsaken to betray them. They know that it is coming.

They are wrong. The Forsaken will never betray them.

Because these are the people who have said

_We ally with the dead_

And while they make jokes about the smell

And wonder if the Forsaken have sex or not

They also

Die for them

Live for them

Build for them

Care for them

That last is most important because

The once-humans sometimes hate themselves

For they are the monsters they once feared

And did not choose to be this way

But the fact that any Horde member

Who would see a Forsaken under attack

Would throw his weight behind their defense

Matters more to them than anything.

The plague will not hurt the Horde.

All others will die

But when it is unleashed

The Horde will find themselves masters of the world.

The Forsaken will never give up on those

Who did not forsake them.

Thus they cry

For the Horde!

The Blood Elves are viewed with mistrust. The others believe they will

change sides again,

Whenever they find it convenient.

The Blood Elves will never betray them.

The Blood Elves are nightmares

Hooked to the eternal teeth,

Snagged to magic's draw.

But the people of the Horde

Have not pushed them back to eternal Light,

Have not shoved them back to the calm and pace of normality

Or demanded that they give up their ways.

Instead they build clinics

Hospitals

Shelters

Where the most magic starved of them can feast.

They have never been asked to change their ways,

Only

Ensure that none of the Horde is hurt by them.

So the Blood Elves have settled into uneasy acquaintance and then

Lasting friendship

And think

Even as they maintain aloof arrogance

They are elves after all

That perhaps these savages aren't so bad after all.

And maybe reaching Outland is not as much of a priority as it could be

Because

They have found themselves to be at peace, here.

They do not quite trust the Horde yet

They are elves after all

But maybe they can give these creatures a bit of a chance.

Until then,

No reason not to give grief to their old friends, the Alliance.

So they shout

For the Horde!

The trolls

Think it simple.

The orcs saved them.

No one has ever saved the trolls before.

So the trolls will save the orcs

Even if they seem to be

Willingly blind

To ally with the Forsaken dead

And the Blood Elf damned

But

Perhaps that same kindness was what

Led the orcs to save them.

So the trolls set themselves

To watching the backs

Of their green-skinned friends.

For the Horde!

The orcs are

Rather amused

At the madness they have landed in.

Alone on a world they did not come from

They have found themselves

Surrounded with allies.

They have the ugly peoples of the world.

Trolls with tusks and skin blue

Tauren, walking cows,

Living, Forsaken dead,

And haughty blood elves with mighty eyebrows.

All shout the name of the Orcish clans when they go to war.

The orcs would not have it any other way.

They are the people of the axe

They have only believed in the ability of all people to come together

And fight in another's name

And in this alone are they different from humans:

They realize that all races are one and the same.

All hearts are the same.

All blood is red.

The only question is

Will they stand with the orcs

Help them take a new world for their own?

If so,

Then all may stand beside them when

They finally claim a new home.

With hope in their hearts,

They cry

For the Horde!

The tauren find themselves impressed with

The multitude of the Horde.

They are the only race that can see

The threads of futures

The thoughts and ideas

That will change the world

And how so many of them are being born in

The cauldron and stew called

The Horde.

The Alliance is turning in on itself

Madness walking every day hand in hand with them

Caught up in racism and fear, the champions of the Light will break.

But the Horde

The glorious Horde

Will overcome, will find ways that

Will make undead the noblest of their society

Will turn trolls into the kings they were once

Will make blood elves sane again

Will give the orcs a new home.

The tauren are glad

To lend their strength

And the calmness of their minds

To this great gathering.

They are the only race here not hurt,

Not broken,

By the world.

And the greatest honor the whole ones can have

Is to help broken ones

Pick up the pieces.

For the Horde!


End file.
